


I'm here.

by seungKim



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Declaration of Love, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, hanbin leaving iland, sunghoon just wants heeseung to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim
Summary: "I love you."
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING REALLY

Heeseung felt so so disappointed, he is rank 4 and he felt like he didn't do well, the unsettling feeling of disappointment in himself is burning in his stomach, how pathetic, he can't even speak properly.

He stuttered over his words and ended up crying, he blamed his aegyo skills, he blamed his leadership, he blamed how he's not enough to be an idol if he can't perfect this skill, he continuously blamed himself that even if he's already in the safety of K's arms his tears won't stop falling.

Sunghoon.

Sunghoon.

Sunghoon.

The image of a pale lanky boy came to his mind causing him to panic and whip his head to the screen, immediately getting out of the hug, thankfully K's arms stayed in his shoulders as a sign of comfort.

He's already thinking about the most worst scenarios that can happen and Heeseung can feel himself choking up.

"Park Sunghoon."

When Sunghoon's name got called, he looked down and let some tears fall from his eyes as all the negative thoughts quickly dissipated.

Sunghoon came looking somehow calm and Heeseung reached out for his hands, he tugged on the younger's arm to catch him in a hug.

Everything flowed smoothly until it was only rank 9 and 10, Heeseung's mind run over thousand of worst scenario, what if Jungwon won't make it? Hanbin hyung? What will happen?

He was getting more and more agitated by those thoughts, so it was big sigh of relief when Jungwon's name was called, he walked over to the kid and hugged him while crying his eyes out, Jay following in suit to embrace the both of them.

Heeseung wants to be thankful because everyone who he wants to be here is here, Sunghoon, Jay and Jungwon, but his Hanbin hyung, his newly found brother will be going home with a dream that will stay as a dream until he gets another chance to take another step closer to it.

It hurts to hug someone who made you smile, who became you're brother, who became your rock, who became a safe space to you, it hurts to hug Hanbin knowing that this could be the last time he'll hug him, so he tightened his hold on the older and sobbed against the black i-land uniform.

They walked back inside with heavy hearts, Heeseung still feels that fresh disappointment in the pit of his stomach and it's making him feel dizzy.

Sunghoon is walking ahead with Jake and Jungwon, as Jake hugged Jungwon as a sign of comfort, Sunghoon looked back while walking and saw that everyone is in pairs except for Heeseung.

Niki is walking with K and Jay, Sunoo is clutching Daniel's hands as he tries his hardest to not cry and Jake is side hugging Jungwon as they walked. Sunghoon's eyes raked over Heeseung's tired frame.

He stopped walking for a moment, Jake looking back at him, confused and he just nodded his head as sign of them to continue walking.

Heeseung felt a hand in his elbow as if to stop him, they're in the middle of the living room and Heeseung is about to go get his stuff so he can unpack in the yellow room.

"What is it?" He softly asked the younger, somehow offering him a small but gentle smile, Sunghoon stared at him and Heeseung suddenly feels insecure, what's wrong? Does he look ugly from all that crying?

Heeseung was about to ask why when Sunghoon spoke first. "Let's unpack together." Heeseung blinked at him and before he could even answer, Sunghoon's arms is already dragging him by his shoulders.

When they entered the room, Heeseung and Sunghoon saw Jay already taking a nap in the bed, not even bothering to unpack.

Heeseung put down his bags at the floor, Sunghoon following after. Heeseung slowly sat at the number 4 bed, breathing in and out quite heavily and shaky.

Sunghoon sat in his own bed, staring at the back of Heeseung, the whole room is dead silent, the only sound you can hear is Jay's soft breathing and Heeseung frantic one's as he tries to stop himself from crying again.

"Hyung." 

Sunghoon called out and Heeseung frantically wiped his tears before turning to look at Sunghoon.

Sunghoon frowned at the forced smile in Heeseung's face, he stood up from his bed and sat beside Heeseung, the other following all his movements with confused yet curious eyes.

Sunghoon doesn't say anything, he sat there staring at the other when his hands found its way unto the black leather vest, his fingers worked its way as he removed it from Heeseung's body.

Heeseung is still looking at him with those wide bambi eyes. Sunghoon's fingers lingers in his chestplate and Heeseung somehow feels a little calmer, he needed that touch.

"Hyung." 

Heeseung hums when he heard his name, his eyes still looking at the pale looking prince in front of him, while Sunghoon's eyes is stuck in his own hand that just stayed in Heeseung's chestplate.

"You did well."

Heeseung frowns, no no he did not do well tonight, he was the worst, he got a lower rank that what he intented to have, he made Sunghoon rank 5 even though he promised to give him a rank in between 1-3, Jungwon got rank 9 because of his bad leadership, he can't be a perfect idol—

Sunghoon's soft hands caress his face, wiping the tears away from his eyes and Heeseung doesn't even realize that he's crying until Sunghoon's finger's softly graze his cheeks to wipe away the salty tears.

"You did well, hyung. You were good. You were more than good."

Sunghoon looks at him with so much adoration in his eyes and Heeseung feels so so overwhelmed by the amount of emotions that he's feeling right now, so he grasped Sunghoon's shirt and weakly pulled him closer, the younger obligated and pulled himself close to the older.

Sunghoon's cold but soft hands left his face. Sunghoon pulled him a lot more closer and Heeseung took this chance to bury his face in Sunghoon's neck.

Loud sobs escaped his soft lips and he gripped on Sunghoon tighter. Sunghoon pressed soft kisses on his head. He didn’t tell Heeseung to stop crying, instead he sat there, he let Heeseung curl up around him, he let Heeseung cry and sob against him, he let him be.

Jay woke up from his nap and saw Heeseung crying against Sunghoon's neck and Jay suddenly feels like he's intruding so he quietly stood up, tapped Sunghoon's back and left the room.

Jay entered the purple room to see everyone there, comforting Sunoo, who had just lost his bestfriend, and Jungwon, who feels sad about his rank and feels bad about Hanbin.

Jake looked at him and Jay raised his eyebrow, a silent way of asking "What is it?" 

"Heeseung hyung? Sunghoon?"

Ah, Jay thinks, before he sat down beside Niki.

"They're unpacking." Jay says, leaning back to rest his head in the headboard, Jake muses at him before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked Jake, who's already wearing his slippers and looks so ready to go out, probably to go to the yellow room to go bother Sunghoon.

"The yellow room?" It's more a question than an answer, the smaller man confused at Jay's tone when he asked him where he would be going.

"Don't." 

It was firm and the others are sure that if they didn't listen to Jay, the Korean-American man will go for their necks, so Jake sat back down again almost immediately after hearing the firmness in Jay's voice.

"If any of you disturbs those two, you won't hear the end of it from me." 

Everyone was confused about the sudden firmness and authority of Jay's voice, well almost everyone, Jungwon knows what's up too so he piped in, "Let's just all stay here and let them be." He even adds a pout so everyone would melt and just stay here.

Though confused, everyone didn't even go near the yellow room, afraid that Jay might go for their neck.

Sunghoon removed both of their shoes and pushed Heeseung's body against the mattress so he's laying down, he followed soon enough.

Sunghoon spooned the older's body. It was a good 10 minute before Heeseung's last tear fall and all that's left now is his pitiful sobs.

They stayed in that position for quite some time, with Heeseung breathing heavily in his chest and him placing soft kisses in his head.

"Hyung."

Sunghoon starts and Heeseung let out a small hum, silently telling him that he's listening.

"I love you."

Heeseung froze in place and Sunghoon almost regrets his decision when Heeseung spoke again. 

"Do you mean it?" 

Sunghoon searches Heeseung's eyes, he's asking if he means it romantically and Sunghoon is looking at Heeseung with fond eyes while stroking his cheeks and Heeseung staring at Sunghoon with a somehow contented yet scared look in his eyes.

"I love you." 

He repeats, fingers stopping from stroking his cheeks as he looked at the older dead in the eye.

Heeseung suddenly leans forward and placed his lips against Sunghoon's. The older pulled away almost immediately and Sunghoon smiles at him.

It wasn't a peck nor a kiss, it was just a simple way of saying that Heeseung feels the same.

Heeseung returns his smile, before disappearing in Sunghoon's jumper as he buried his face in it.

Sunghoon's arms tightened around Heeseung's waist as he entagled their legs together, he smiled before closing his eyes too.

"I love you too."

Sunghoon almost doesn't catch it, but he hears it loud and clear as the words echoes around his whole body.

**Author's Note:**

> BROOO THIS IS SO BAD WHY DID I EVEN


End file.
